


Kiss It Better

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Beginnings, F/M, First Kiss, Funny, Oops, Pain, Self-Reflection, Sparring, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:31:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Garcy short Fiction; Flynn has been training Lucy in hand to hand combat. She comes to some realisations about herself and what she wants. Set in S2 sometime after Hollywoodland and before the finale.





	Kiss It Better

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random fic that was inspired by a mini rant I saw on Tumblr. I will try and update my other story soon. Enjoy

“Are you ok?” Lucy asked Flynn who had made a small whining noise of pain. She was about to touch the spot she nailed with her knee out of reflex.  But then she remembered it was his groin. Not a scrapped knee or cut brow. So, she awkwardly kept her hands to herself and quickly scrambled to her feet. She felt her stomach knot in guilt. A blush graced her cheeks and she was glad she was bright red from her exertions as it covered her embarrassment.

Both of them were soaked with sweat as they had been training for over half an hour. She was ready to call it quits but she also didn’t want to stop as she was having fun minus the parts where she injured Flynn. It made her feel terrible.

“Give me a moment.” Flynn wheezed before he blew out a pained breath and pushed to his feet. Lucy winced as he looked like it hurt. Flynn placed his hands on his hips and bent forward before he groaned again.  

“I’m so sorry. I just-“ She stopped talking as Flynn held up a hand and motioned for her to stop. She watched in sympathy as he straightened up.

“You did good, but maybe save some of that enthusiasm for Rittenhouse operatives.” He suggested. Lucy tried not to laugh given he was helping her out. She had managed to knee him in the groin and it wasn’t a love tap. He was persistent. “Ok, let’s go again but this time, not hit me. Part of being a fighter is understanding your strength and how to use it to your advantage.” He told her, he stood before her on the matt; ready to go again.

“Are you sure you don’t want to call it quits and get an ice bag?” Lucy asked.

“Lucy.” Flynn prompted in a no nonsense manner, he raised his hands up and waited for her to come at him. She admired his commitment as she wasn’t the best pupil. But he made her feel like every week she was getting better. Getting stronger and it was intoxicating as it was nerve wracking.

“I don’t want hurt you.” Lucy said nervously, he and Agent Christopher had been training her ever since Flynn escaped prison and joined them. First it was just practising forms and hitting boxing pads. But the last few training sessions were now about sparring and putting her foundation work into practise. The hard part.

“Funny, how a year ago you felt very differently.” Flynn quipped, as he pulled up his shirt and wiped the sweat off his face.

“Time changes things. Honestly, I don’t think I’m good at physically hurting anyone unless it’s extenuating circumstances.” Lucy rambled nervously as she got a nice view of his muscular chest, it was like he purposefully was trying to short circuit her brain. Then the shirt was back down, she was snapping her eyes to his face before he knew she was perving on him.

“Time has changed again and you need to learn how to defend yourself. You will most likely have to fight men who are about my size.” He reminded her, bringing her back to reality. She had to admit she was tired of being scared all the time. Realistically, Flynn and Wyatt could be incapacitated leaving her to defend herself. “When you can best me, you can best anyone.” He told her.

“Ok.” She said, though she knew it would take years to beat him. But she liked his confidence in her as he said 'when' not 'if'.

“Now, we'll keep practising the forms over and over until it comes naturally. When Agent Christopher gifts me with a cup. Then we will spar properly, ok?” he asked her.

“Ok.” She said unsure as she didn't know the difference between sparring and what they were doing now.

“Come at me.” He said, Lucy just couldn’t bring herself to move. It was one of the problems with her training. She didn’t have the fighting instinct, at least the instinct to physically fight. It was something she was working on. She also didn’t want to hurt him. “What?” he asked her.

“Realistically, I would run and not be wearing these padded gloves. Wouldn’t it be better if I did that and learnt to fight from that starting point?” Lucy asked, a question she asked frequently.

“You want me to chase you around the bunker?” he asked in amusement. A blush graced her cheeks as she realised the inference.

“No,” Lucy lied, but part of her could see the comical value of it. “I was thinking you teach me how to fight from when I’m crash tackled to the ground or not.” She offered as she saw his amusement grow.

“The gloves are for my protection, not yours.” He told her.

“You really think I can hurt you?” She asked, he gave a look and then tilted his head to side before he slide a glance at his groin to remind her of the injury from only moments ago. “I said I was sorry.” She told him, he grinned.

“Do I look like I want an apology?” he asked her, only reminding her of why she liked him as he had endless patience for her.

“Well don’t expect me to kiss and make it better.” She told him.

“I expect you to show me what you got. We’ll work from there.” He drawled in that seductive manner like he knew a secret that she was dying to know.

“Oh yeah, I’m going to kick your ass.” She deadpanned as they both knew she was a long way from that. She dropped into the stance Agent Christopher showed her which was best for a woman.

“Prefer it to be my ass than my balls.” He told her, he came at her and she dodged and parried his punches before punching him. Her punches missed and he glided out of the way only because he was faster and this was training.

But she could tell she was getting better, everyday she grew stronger and faster. Her fear of being in a physical fight slowly evaporating as she understood it wasn’t about maliciously hurting her opponent. It was about her, taking them down hard enough to give her time to run and escape them.

She worked through the practise forms, her muscles burning and her breath coming fast as this was fun. Part of her couldn’t wait to get Flynn on his back.  To one up him, she moved in to attack and try a throw. She gave a squeal of delight as they hit the mat. She was on top of him, but before she could enjoy her victory; he quickly rolled them with him on top.

She looked up at him, felt the air crackle of attraction and tension. He seemed to feel it too; it was something that existed between them for months. Yet, they both ignored it. She wondered what it would be like to give into it, what it would feel like to kiss him.

“You going to fight back?” he asked her in amusement as he waited for her next move. All she could think about was how good it felt to be pressed against his hard, lean sweat drenched body. His breath was coming as fast as hers, she should’ve been turned off as they were laying sweat drenched on a musty and foul smelling mat. But she wasn’t.

“Remember how we talked about you over thinking. It gives your opp-“ Flynn stopped talking as she kissed him. She threaded her hands through his hair and kissed him.  He tensed at first but then he relaxed, parted his lips and kissed her back. One of his hands smoothed around her neck and cradled the back of her head.

She was vividly aware of the hard warmth of the muscles beneath her hands. His warm musk scent as it wrapped around her, the feel of his callused palm against her cheek and the soft prickle of his 5’oclock shadow on her skin. His lips were firm but tender against hers, and the kiss was so gentle. Gentler than she’d ever imagined.

He moved his lips over hers carefully, slowing down her want to rush. It was not hesitance that slowed the kiss. No, it was as though he wanted to learn and memorize the shape of them. And holy hell, was it hot.

She’d fantasized about this many times, but her imagination hadn’t come close to reality. With all his rough edges and having been on the run from Rittenhouse in austere conditions for so long, she’d expected a raging hunger from him.

The care and consideration in his hands and mouth shook her to her core, but it also made her crazy.

She wanted to see that need and passion unleashed, wanted to feel what it would be like if he let himself go.

But he pulled back from the kiss and looked down at her with such incredibly reverence. She felt treasured, for some reason it upset her and pleased her at the same time.

Maybe, it was that she was so used to being disposable to men in the past. Only a few weeks ago, Wyatt unintentionally replaced her in a matter of hours, he was conflicted by it but at the end of the day; he made her feel like she meant nothing. She knew he didn’t mean to, but it didn’t change how she had felt.

It was probably what made her more aware of Flynn. It was hard to not compare and contrast; to see the men for their flaws and their talents, neither better nor worse. Just different. But the one thing Wyatt never made her feel was special.

Flynn did, he also made her feel like she was stronger and more capable than she believed herself to be. He knew her future, but he didn’t force her to comply to becoming the version of Lucy who was in the Journal. He genuinely cared her in a deeper sense, that she hadn’t really understood and had scared her. It had scared her because she was worried she’d never meet his expectations. But he never showed it any disappointment. In fact, he supported her unconditionally.

The more time she spent with him, the more she just wanted to get under his skin as he had gotten into hers. The crazy part was that she knew she didn’t need him as a friend. She had a feeling that they had changed enough history for the Journal to be useless but she wanted him by her side. She wanted him as a friend and so much more. She wanted to feel cherished, to be loved by him. She wanted him, she didn’t know if she could make him happy, but she wanted to try. If he gave her a chance.

“I don’t remember teaching you that form.” He told her in a low voice, she couldn’t help but tense her fingers against the skin of back as a shiver of pleasure ran through her. She hoped that he didn’t crush her ego by turning her down. “I’d prefer if you didn’t use it on anyone except me.” he finished in a teasing manner.

“I don’t know if I'll use it again, it wasn’t very effective on you. It didn’t make you budge an inch.” She said, relief washing through her as he wasn’t rejecting her. Flynn pursed his lips in a playful manner and looked thoughtful.

“Maybe you need more practise. I can help you with that in a more private setting.” He offered salaciously, she couldn’t help but chuckle as she blushed. Flynn pulled himself off her and rose to his feet. He held out his hand to her, Lucy took his hand; he pulled her to her feet. “Come,” he told her, just as she was about to follow him. The alarm sounded, signalling the Mothership had travelled back in time. They were about to go on their next mission.

“Rain check?” She asked as the sounds of footfalls coming their way grew closer.

“I look forward to it.” Flynn replied, they shared a quiet smile before they went to join the others.

 

 

 


End file.
